supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Laura Lara-Rutter
Laura Lara-Rutter (born March 9, 2022) is a biological daughter of Danny Rutter and late Caroline Rutter, stepdaughter of Zoe Lara and the stepsister of Marie Lara-Rutter. She is also half-sister of twins Myles and Samantha Lara-Rutter. biography She was born in Boston, Massachusetts at St. Elizabeth's Medical Center. Her mother Caroline Lynn Rutter (née: Ross) grew very ill and sadly died from a terminal cancer at the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute about six to eight weeks after Laura's first birthday, leaving her widowed husband Danny to raise their daughter alone. When Danny worked an extra shift at his job, Laura was left with a Korean-American babysitter named Rebecca Kim who did not bother to care for the child, but would rather spend time talking on her cell phone with high school friends while the toddler was left alone in the kitchen in her high chair to watch TV. The sitter would scream, shout and yell at the little girl, and even slap her whenever she made too much noise or spilled her milk. She burned the baby's arms and hands with lit cigarettes. However, Danny found out about this via Nanny Cam which also revealed that the babysitter was on drugs; she was caught on camera smoking marijuana and vaping with a couple of older guys after putting Laura down for a nap and this crossed the line for this widowed father who in return immediately fired the young woman and then reported her to the police. As a result of being verbal and physically abused, Laura now feared being left alone with a babysitter and clinged onto her daddy. She began sleeping in the same bed with him, and the widower did not know what to do in this current situation. From then on, whenever Danny went to work, he left his baby girl with relatives he knew well and trusted, such as his parents or his older sister. About a year and a half went by since the death of Laura's mother, and her widowed father fell into a great state of depression at work; he then realized that he could no longer stay in Boston as everywhere he went, everything reminded him of his beloved wife, and he decided to tell Laura the news that they would be leaving soon. The little one did not understand the situation or what was going on. They moved to another town where Danny founded a bakery called, Sweet Caroline's, named after his late wife and dedicated to her memory. He found his late wife's diary she kept during her childhood and her teenage years along with her letters she had written over the years, including the last letters she wrote while she was in the hospital, which read: "Dear Daniel, I know I cannot stay very long, and I have not long to remain on Earth. Daniel, I wish to thank you and say that I am grateful for all the adventures we had together through all these years, but my time has come. I hope you understand. When you lose your way, think back on yesterday...remember me not for my death but my life. Remember me this way. Take good care of our baby girl for me, will you? Goodbyes aren't forever. Until we meet again in heaven, I will always watch over you and Laura. Love, Caroline," "Dear Laura, Mommy will always be with you even though you cannot see me, my sweet little one, no matter where the road takes you to. Although you may not remember me as I have departed from this world shortly after you turned one year old...six to weeks. I wish I had more time to spend with you and had gotten to know you, my dear little one, but alas, my time is growing short. On the day you were born, my dear sweet, darling little Laura, you were a precious bundle of joy to daddy and me. You were and always will be my one and only sunshine, you made me happy when the skies were gray...never forget, dear, how much I love you...please don't take my sunshine away. You've filled my life with joy. Don't ever change the way you are, you beautiful baby girl. Love, Mommy." Caroline was such an amazing, loving, kind, sweet and charitable woman who loved her family and her community. She was often in the kitchen, baking cakes, cupcakes, sweet bread, brownies, cookies, and a variety of other goods for a bake sale. She always had a dream of seeing world, to explore and socialize with other people in various lands, such as Japan, Italy, Canada, Bahamas, France, Switzerland, and The Virgin Islands. A while later, Laura her father were on vacation together when they met a woman who was a YouTuber with her adopted North Korean daughter. Appearance She has short brown hair with ringlet curls, pale skin and beautiful dark chocolate brown eyes. She wears a Frozen t-shirt, an icy-blue pleated skirt, a magenta pair of leggings and a violet pair of boots. She also wears a Bartman cosplay for her stepsister Marie's Simpsons birthday party. For her school inform, she wears a navy blue pleated skirt, a white long-sleeved blouse with Peter-pan collar, brown penny loafers, and navy blue knee-high socks. Laura has large cuts, welts and purplish-black bruises (received from her daycare provider) on her arms, cheeks, shoulders, forehead, which are hidden and covered by Zoe's concealer. Personality Laura is a self-respecting American girl who considers North Korea the worst country in the world due to its human rights issues based on her experiences. She is a terrible bully who is very manipulative, controlling and demanding; she will do anything to gain attention by all means necessary. She is also very mean and cruel to other children around her age, and proud of it. Laura is a very despicable and naughty little monster indeed; her favorite hobby is bullying her stepsister Marie and torturing her in many creative ways she can think of. She will also physically injure her twin half-siblings by punching, kicking or pushing them, and there is nothing that anybody can do to stop her. As a result of her repulsive and rotten attitude, she is isolated from her classmates at her new school, Warner Girls Leadership Academy. She also calls Zoe her "wicked stepmother" because her real mother died from breast cancer and refuses to accept her as a "replacement mommy". Family Tree * Father: Danny Rutter (1998-) * biological mother: Caroline Rutter (nee: Ross, 1999-2023) * StepMother: Zoe Lara (1997-) * Half-Brother: Myles Lara-Rutter (2026-) * Stepsister: Marie Lara-Rutter (2015-) * Half-Sister: Samantha Lara-Rutter (2026-) * Brother-in-Law: Andrew Tinnings (2015-) * Aunts: Gladys Rutter, Flannery Lara, Georgette Lara, Amanda Rutter, Anita Lara, Maya Rutter * Uncles: Brawly Lara, Homer Lara, Wallace Rutter, Al Rutter, Jacques Lara, Oliver Lara * Cousins: Joey, Sarah Rutter, Gwendolyn, Roxanne Rutter, Ivanna Lara * Grandmothers: Lisa Rutter (née: Taylor) ( -), Matilda Lara (née: James) ( -) * Grandfathers: Ernest Rutter ( -), Christopher Lara ( -) Relationships Danny Rutter ~ she and her daddy are very close Marie Lara-Rutter ~ she hates her and wants to kill her Jo Frost Dr. Leila Morgan (family therapist) ~ Not very friendly. She calls Leila an "evil witch", "poo-poo" or even whenever Dr. Morgan tries to discipline Laura for bullying Marie, teasing and/or terrorizing the babies, Wallace (butler) Zoe Lara Samantha Lara-Rutter ~ she pinches her. She called her and Myles stupid and ugly when they were born Myles Lara-Rutter ~ she called him and Samantha stupid and ugly when they were born. She teases and pinches him. Harriet (housekeeper) Skills/Talents Counting Singing Fluent Spanish - Laura can sing, read, and speak fluent Spanish. She can even count in fluent Spanish! Piano Swimming Tap-Dancing Dart throwing Spelling Baking - Laura is very good at baking since her daddy owns a very big bakery business company Drawing Fame Check Girl at Warner Girls Leadership Academy #1 ~ (disgusted) Isn't that the girl who bullied my adoptive cousin Mei from China? Dr. Leila Morgan ~ Thanks to Laura's interferences, I almost never get to finish Marie's therapy treatments. That evil little monster tried to kill her own stepsister! I took my observant notes carefully, and took them to the facility for research. Later, my colleague, Rachel who was also my roommate in the university in London, contacted me and suggested to schedule an appointment for Daniel, and have him bring Laura with him. I asked Rachel why, and she believed that the little girl was longing for attention. Girl at Warner Girls Leadership Academy #2 ~ (sneering) Yeah! I heard she got kicked out of the other school for picking on my adopted sister Kim from Vietnam! My daddy is a police officer. Girl #3: (repulsed) ~Serves her right for what she did to my sister from South Korea! Girl #4: (irate) ~ You should know how mean she was to my cousin Yoshi from Japan! Boy in neighborhood #1: “I hate what I heard about the way she treats her stepsister. Especially when she tells us embarrassing stuff about her. BTW, my uncle in Indiana is a cop." Marie Lara-Rutter: I found Laura's journal...and it was filled with...disturbing drawings, including the burning North Korean flag, Laura at 2 years old left in her high chair by her babysitter who screamed, shouted and yelled at her, and slapped her for making too much noise or spilling the milk; there were some drawings of mom and me being launched to the moon along with Myles and Samantha with her and her Danny alone...also written in big words in seafoam green crayon, "Bomb North Korea!", "kill the commie gawk, kill the queer". I could see Chik-Fil-a restaurant with the caption, "kills chickens". Also there was a chef with his hands, knife, apron and clothes covered in blood as he was throwing another chicken into a big pot of boiling water with the caption "Die Chicken die! Hahahahahahaha!" and his teeth were all pointy and razor sharp and oozing blood as he stood next to a guillotine used to behead chickens. There were some cooks holding decapitated chickens coated in blood dripping on the ground in one hand and a blood-caked cleaver in the other....words in big letters, "I HATE YOU!!!" Another Mark Lara-Rutter ~ (I don’t have a lot of sympathy for her, She abuses her stepsister for shit that happens in daycare, None of the shit is her fault; Laura, North Korea isn’t the best place, but that’s no excuse for your actions, I find your actions inexcusable. You have nobody else to blame but yourself.) Mark Lara-Rutter: Larry Lara-Rutter School Counselor ~ I met little Laura one day when the her teacher recommended that I come and see me. I asked her if there were things she would like to talk to me about and if everything was okay at home. The teacher told me that the kids refused to socialize with her due to her reputation. Laura simply shrugged and told me that she simply didn't care. She also added that nobody gave a rat's ass about her, especially not her daddy...or her stepmommy...because it was always about her ugly crybaby of a stepsister Marie whom Laura feared would be trying to take her dad away from her...and her stepmom Zoe who married him so that he would have a replacement daughter hailing all the way from North Korea and then completely forget all about Laura. Another Larry Lara-Rutter Another Marie Lara-Rutter Another Laura Lara-Rutter: I wanted someone to like me! Can she come over to play with me? Marie Lara-Rutter: I once found Laura in the bathroom with her white blouse off and wearing only her blue navy skirt, knee high socks and brown penny loafers as part of her school uniform. putting on mom's concealer in front of the mirror –– and to my surprise, she was using it to cover the purplish black bruises on her forehead, her arms, her cheeks and her shoulders she came home with from her daycare. Some of them were faded and some...were freshly new. I talked to Andrew the other day during study hall that Laura was fine about a year ago before mom and dad enrolled into daycare but then at least about 16 weeks, for some reason she was rather violent and aggressive. I am surprised she hadn't been expelled from the daycare, but I don't know why...so I went in the bathroom and then I asked Laura where she got those bruises as I had not seen them before, but she did not want to talk about it or answer my question. She looked gave me an angry look, shouted at me and told me that it was not her business before she put on her blouse and her navy blue cardigan sweater, and then stormed out of the bathroom. I did not know what to do, so I told Andrew what I saw on Laura after she came home from daycare and her refusal to answer my question. Another Nicole Birou-Jennings: OMG! I love My Little Pony and the Disney movie Frozen, too! Plus, I am a girly-girl, too! I wanted to have an adorable little girl! She can be my adopted daughter so I can bake cupcakes and cookies with her, enter her in beauty pageants, dress her in cute little pink frilly party dresses with matching shoes and bows, sing Frozen songs together, go on a shopping spree in NYC, take her to Disney World, Andrew: Marie was upset. She told me over the phone that she saw her kid stepsister Laura in the bathroom with welts, cuts and bruises which she suspected came from the daycare staff. So I secretly put a small hidden spy camera inside Laura's Frozen Princess Anna Coronation plush doll, which she always took to daycare while her dad secretly placed a RadioShack tape-recorder inside her Frozen backpack so that the family can see and hear what was going on at that daycare and find out why my girlfriend's stepsister began acting out so much. We prepared all this before her mom asked her to take Laura to daycare after school since she would be out at a PTSD Awareness Meeting and would not be home until supper, even though the little tike didn't want to go. You won't believe what we caught on tape after Laura went home crying to her daddy. One employee sitting across the table from Laura and getting violent with her and abusing her; she was telling her to stop playing with her hair and to stop singing followed by the repetitive punching and slapping to the arm until the brunette started crying and said, "that hurt me!" while that lady replied, "Good! I hope it hurt you!" Then shaking her violently, and beating her with a broom while the owner of the daycare did nothing to intervene. Another employee gave Laura and other kids melatonin gummies during nap time. A worker is seen throwing Laura across the room and into a piece of furniture, leaving her with a bruise on her forehead and a gash on her head while another grabbed another kid by the leg, breaking his skin with her fingernails. Marie returned my spy camera to me, gave me a copy of the tape recorded from the incident at Laura's daycare and then thanked me for my help. Later that afternoon, I rode my bike and took the evidence to the police while she showed the everything to her parents who in return reported it to the police. I explained to the police what was going on at that daycare, plus I even had photos with me! and I saw Zoe there. She told me that her husband had to take Laura to the hospital, while Marie stayed home to babysit the twins, Myles and Samantha. The next morning, Zoe and Danny spoke with the police at the station about the daycare staff and informed them that the owner, along with other employees, had been arrested for child abuse and endangerment. The police asked questions, and little Laura answered that she was too embarrassed, scared and ashamed to tell anyone. She began to cry in front of the cops, feeling like she deserved what had happened to her at that daycare because she was a bad girl. Marie was surprised — she had never seen her stepsister cry so much before. Teacher of Warner Girls Leadership Academy ~ Her behavior towards other children seems like something is bothering her or something. I asked Laura if something is wrong, or if something is bothering her, or if she was having problems at home, or if she was trying to get attention. I had her go and see the school counselor about her problems. Zoe Lara ~ Laura was always trying to get attention in a negative way. She said that she hated me and Marie. She had severe problems making friends because she did not know how. One evening, Marie, who started to suspect that Laura was abused at daycare came home with recorded evidence of the daycare, showed footage of the little girl being brutally beaten by the staff while the owner did nothing to intervene. She also had a tape recorder as a bonus. I called Danny at work and explained what was going on, and played the whole entire thing recorded at the daycare. He arrived home and took the little girl to the hospital. Nurse at Hospital: At the moment I had my back turned, Laura started tormenting her comatose sister by poking her with a pointed, sharp pencil, yanking on the IV cords, taunting her by saying that she never should have come to America in the first place, and even put a plastic bag over her face. It is like this small child is very much disturbed...she needs serious help. Child Psychologist: I have met young Laura before. It is not in my theory to believe that children are born evil. I asked the child if she had been seeing thing or hearing voices that are not real, asked if she felt like her fragile little mind or eyes were playing tricks on her. She started talking and told me she wasn't getting as much attention as her stepsister was receiving since Marie was maliciously beaten up at school by 6 other female students and hospitalized, while little Laura was at daycare at the time. When her stepsister came home from the hospital, her dad and stepmom started giving her extra attention, barely noticing Laura is there. As time went by, Marie got more and more attention from stepmom and dad, and even less and less time for little Laura, who started to hate and resent her stepsister, more and more each day. I also saw bruises on her arms and shoulders, and the child revealed that she got them from the people at daycare. About an hour and a half of counseling, I spoke with her father and stepmom about the evaluation which would be received in due short time. I suggested some treatment plans such as family therapy and that she start taking fish oils. Next door neighbor: I have seen Laura run away from home whenever her stepsister Marie needed extra attention from her Danny and Zoe, and I asked Laura why. She told me that nobody cared about her and it was always about that stupid commie gawk, whom she considered a burden of the family Boy who lives next door to Laura ~ Somebody make her stop singing that Frozen song before I kill myself! Female Classmate at Laura's new school #1: Why is she in our classroom?! She shouldn't be here to learn at all! Family friend: Girl who gave Marie her jeans: She disgusts me, Her sister was sick and she chose to make fun of her for it by making it a big deal. That poor Marie girl got into the hospital. That little monster's older sister cries a lot as well, I stayed with her until the ambulance arrived, turned out she was suffering from a salmonella infection. What caused salmonella, you may ask? I don't know. I suppose it just happened. Then she got herself got sick, too...and Danny had to take her to the hospital. Quotes I will not stop being a bitch!!! I like being a bitch! It is my favorite thing to do, so there! If you don't like it, you can all kiss my butt! ~ Laura responding to people ranting on her Muy bien. Papá, estoy enferma.... Un poco cansada... Nada. Mal. Poopie-head! ~ Laura after being put on the Naughty Pillow for the first time Uno, dos, tres, Quattro, cinco, sies... Bien, ¿ y tú? Como siempre. Thanks to Zoe and Marie in our own lives, daddy completely forgot my birthday! There was nothing, no tiara, no cake, no party, no dress, nothing! Why?! How could a daddy forget his own real daughter's birthday? I was s'posed to turn 4 about several months ago but nooo! That stupid, ugly bitch had to go to hospital! Some day, I am going to kill her! ~ Laura ranting on her dad because he forgot Laura's fourth birthday Hola. Buenos días Buenas tardes. Buenos noches. I could just kill you!!! Oh, sure! You expect me to believe that dumb excuse to forget my birthday so that i have to be a nursemaid to some weak, sickly burden; well, forget it! ~ Laura snaps ¿Como esta usted? ¿Como te va? ¿Como has ido? ¿Qué tal? I liked it better when it was just me and daddy. You and Zoe ruined everything. I'm leaving and I am never coming back, goodbye! ~ Laura tells Marie why she is upset before she starts to run away ¿Qué pasa? You all better start liking Frozen, or else I will tell everyone you pee in the shower and you still wet the bed!!! ~ Laura telling people to like Frozen or else she will reveal their most embarrassing secrets to the world ¿Qué haces? You shut the fuck up, you slutty commie gawk, or else I will just kill you, myself, and the family and then burn down the whole house!!! ~ Laura after being told to shut up by Marie Bien, gracias. All my mommy and daddy do to me is punish, ignore me, compare me with stupid crybaby Marie, and say no when I want something! It makes me sick! ~ Laura ranting about Danny and Zoe Más o menos. Nobody cares about me getting beat up by the DayCare people! ~ Laura's journal entry Todo bien. Lo siento. (I'm Sorry) ~ Laura apologizing. Te amo, Papá. Necesito ayuda. Adios. No fair! ~ Laura on having to stay in the Koyra hotel with Danny and Zoe while Marie gets to go visit her biological mom and dad Hola, soy Laura. I don't like my school uniform. It makes me itch. Not comfortable at all. ~ Laura on her school uniform She started it! Chao. Hasta luego. Disgusting. I don't like you. ~ Laura to Zoe Lara Hasta pronto Hasta la vista I'm gonna tell on you! That hurt me! ~ Laura after slapped and punched by a daycare employee "There was this one time, Marie had diarrhea at the roller skating rink! She messed herself in her blue jeans! Can you believe it! She tried to roller skate to the bathroom, but — too late! I could smell the mess from a distance! Everybody was grossed out! Yeah, she was a major clutz! Too bad everyone also felt sorry for that freak and one girl allowed her to wear an extra pair of jeans, She ended up being in hospital, That stupid commie queer! A little later, I got diarrhea, too but nobody helped me...not even daddy. I was not allowed an extra pair of jeans. Everyone saw me, and yet they pretended nothing happened. I was left alone. My tummy hurt! Nobody cared that I began to cry." ~ Laura recalls Marie's roller skating diarrhea ordeal whilst writing in her private diary Nos vemos Daddy! Marie hit me!!! ~ Laura tattling on Marie ¡Buena suerte! U-G-L-Y! You ain't got no alibi, you ugly! Hey, hey! U ugly, U ugly! U-G-L-Y! You ain't got no alibi, you ugly! Hey, hey! You ugly! ¡Diviértete! Poo-poo head! No! Don't wanna go! ~ Laura, not wanting to go to the daycare center where she is being abused by the staff ¡Con mucho amor! ¡Buen viaje! Yo mama says you ugly! ¡Buenos días! ¿Combo estás? Go away, poo-poo! Little do they know, the reason the gawk commie got barred from the school events and activities, including the Halloween disco, talent schow, and movie night is because she deserved it. North Korea is a threat to our nation, and mommy and daddy made the stupid mistake of adopting a future terrorist. I took proper precautions and took pictures and posted them online to the school website...just to be safe. ~ Laura's private diary entry. (Her diary is safely hidden away where only Laura herself can find it) ¡Salud! ¡Cuídate! ¡Buen provecho! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ¡Feliz Navidad! Trivia * Her full name is Laura Jane Lara-Rutter * She has no friends at all due to her bad reputation she receives from the other kids in the neighborhood, and scheduled playdates at her home are scarce * Laura fears being forgotten and neglected by her father over his second wife and her adoptive daughter, complete with the twins * She can also sing the national anthem, "The Star Spangled Banner" * she is formerly from Boston, Massachusetts * her favorite TV programs are Doc McStuffins, Shimmer and Shine, Corn and Peg, Dora the Explorer and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * She has warned her peers to stay away from North Korea due to her experience and the country's human rights issues * Her Daddy owns a bakery * She reveals that the reason for her bad behavior is her being badly abused by the staff at her daycare * she is doing poorly in Reading/Language Arts and Math due to her current school's low test scores, with an average of D+. * her favorite movies are Frozen, Trollz and Frozen 2 * Her favorite short film is Frozen Fever * She also has a target with Marie's pictures and a voodoo doll of Marie attached to it hung on the wall for her to throw darts at along with a whole bunch of pictures of Zoe plus a voodoo doll of Zoe * She sometimes inflicts self-injuries, such as scratching or biting her own arm to gain attention * as you can see, she has Frozen plush toys, Frozen dolls, Frozen toys and dress-up costumes, Frozen Beach towel, Frozen bath towel, Frozen nightgown, Frozen pajamas, Elsa & Anna My-Size dolls, Frozen books, Frozen board games, Frozen activity books and coloring books, Frozen play-set and a Frozen bed set. She abuses her toys when deprived of attention from her parents or even bored. * Her family home address is 6060 Wilderness Lane * Her talents include singing, dart throwing, jump rope, ice skating, painting, gymnastics, drawing, skiing, ballet and tap dancing, piano, and cheerleading which are usually unnoticed by her family * her favorite season is winter * her favorite day of the week is Sunday (Chik-Fil-A restaurants are closed that day) * She receives coal for Christmas 2025 * Her current school has clubs, including America Scores Soccer & Poetry, Not on Our Watch (N.O.W), Baldwin Wallace and John Carroll Tutors Reading Club, P16 Tutoring and Reading Club, Leading Ladies Inc., National Council of Jewish Women (NCJW) Reading Club, DJ Club, Fitspirit Kids Recess Leader, Photography Club, W.A.V.E. Conflict Mediators, Women In Engineering (WIE Techie), Disney In Schools, Talent Show Club, Art Therapy Club, Running/Walk Club, Choir, Student Council PK-4 & 5-8th, Girl Scouts of America (K-5), and Jump Rope Club * She was expelled from 5 schools: # Maize Roads Elementary School for bullying a 7 year old girl from China named Mei who had Down syndrome, an 8 year old girl from Vietnam named Kim who had spina binifida, a 11 year old boy from Japan named Yoshi, and a 13 year old girl from South Korea named Ji min during Spring Spirit Week # A+ Arts Academy High for making the final class watch disgusting YouTube videos and racial remarks about asian people during Culture Appreciation Month and Marie was there at the time # Oakstone Academy for poisoning the school chicken dinners with methanol at a school fundraiser night but all the students survived because a 12 year old knew they were poisoned and making the final class watch the Cursed Ring Grape # St. James the Less School for stealing money from the collection plate, launching birds with a slingshot at the school building and repeated dress code violations. # St. Anthony School for constantly disrupting lessons and fighting other children * She has the same brain mixed with Damian Kipit and most notably Orla Birou; also Darla Dimple the main antagonist from 1997 Warner Bros. Animated musical film, "Cats Don't Dance", Suzy Johnson the recurring antagonist from Disney XD's former animated TV series, "Phineas and Ferb", Rhoda Penmark the main antagonist from the thriller novel/film, "The Bad Seed", and Stewie Griffin from FOX's TV Animated sitcom show, "Family Guy". * Her favorite bird is the chicken, after a school field trip to a local chicken farm * Laura says that she did not want a sister or a brother * She hates Chick-Fil-A, El Pollo Locco, KFC and all kinds of chicken restaurants after watching a movie called Chicken Run. She hates being left at daycare where she is abused by the employees, and she hates cooped up in the 469-ft tall twin building, Koryo Hotel with Zoe and Danny in Pyongyang, North Korea even more since foreign visitors are strictly prohibited to travel outside designated tour areas without their Korean guide, also Internet access is strictly limited in the country and only permitted with special authorization as well as primarily used for government purposes and by foreigners. * Her favorite Christmas special is "Olaf's Frozen Adventure," * She now attends an all-girls school called Warner Girls Leadership Academy and dresses in required school uniform * She loves Chuck E. Cheese's and pizza places * Her favorite foods are pizza, frozen grapes, frozen bananas, watermelon, popcorn, Popsicles, bacon, cotton candy, blueberries, frozen yogurt, pre-made smoothies made at Jamba Juice, chips, crackers, strawberries, pancakes, waffles, pop tarts, cheezits, corn dogs, fish and chips, pastries, cake, candy, beef tacos, hamburgers, cupcakes, donuts, animal crackers, cheese sticks, fish sticks, ice cream, cookies, french fries, chocolate/sweets, pie, and milkshakes * her favorite drinks are fizzy drinks/soda, kool-aid, fruit juice, yoo-hoo, Nesquick chocolate milk, Sunny D, and Hi-C * Her favorite hobbies are bullying Marie, posting embarrassing and/or inappropriate videos and/or pictures of her online for everybody to see, cheerleading, reading Marie's diary, blackmailing, painting, being a girly-girl, going to the park alone away from the neighborhood with her bouncy ball, singing, dancing, playing dress up and playing video games * She loves Frozen songs, including "Let it Go", "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?", "In Summer", "For the First Time in Forever", "Love is an Open Door", and "Reindeer are Better Than People" * Her other favorite songs are "Big and Loud (reprise)", Party in the USA, Savages, The Hamster Dance Song, I Want it Now, When You're Evil, We Like Da Party, "Sugar Baby", and "Barbie Girl" * Her favorite dish is macaroni and cheese * She is a huge fan of ''Disney's Frozen '' * She likes to sing all the songs from Disney's Frozen (she has all the Frozen CD's and plays them loudly on her music player and she has all the songs on her iPOD shuffle) * In her personal journal found by Marie, there are disturbing drawings of the burning North Korean flag, Laura as a toddler left in her high chair by her babysitter who screamed, shouted and yelled at her, and slapped her for making too much noise or spilling the milk; there were some drawings of Zoe and Marie being launched to the moon along with Myles and Samantha with Laura and her daddy alone...also written in big words in seafoam green crayon, "Bomb North Korea!", "kill the commie gawk, kill the queer". There is the chik-Fil-a restaurant with the caption, "kills chickens". Also there is a chef with his hands, knife, apron and clothes covered in blood as he throws another chicken into the pot with the caption "Die Chicken die! Hahahahahahaha!" and his teeth are pointy and razor sharp and oozing blood as he stands next to a guillotine used to behead chickens. There are some cooks holding decapitated chickens coated in blood dripping on the ground in one hand and a blood-caked cleaver in the other. There are drawings of the staff of the daycare with blood-red eyes and razor-sharp teeth and Laura with a sad face and bruises. Future Predictions she moves on to kindergartenCategory:Children born in Massachusetts Category:Children born in Boston, Massachusetts Category:Children Category:Children from USA Category:Girls Category:Girls who got coal for Christmas Category:Villains Category:Supernannys worst chidren Category:Supernanny's worst children Category:People with Brown Eyes Category:People with Brown Hair Category:Girly-Girls Category:Stepsisters Category:Stepdaughters Category:Complete Monsters Category:People born in March Category:Children from Ohio Category:Girls from Ohio Category:Children who should see Dr. Phil Category:Disrespectful Children Category:Children who make me sick Category:Children who were being mean to their parents Category:Children who were being mean to their siblings Category:Children who were being mean to their nannies/or nurses Category:Children who swear Category:Swearing Children Category:Children who hit their siblings Category:Children who hit their Stepparents Category:Children who laugh when they misbehave Category:Children who throw tantrums Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Children in Daycare Category:Girls born in 2022 Category:Daughters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Middle Children Category:Children who threaten to kill their stepsiblings Category:Children who threaten to kill others Category:Psychopaths Category:Children who refuse to greet Supernanny Category:Children who are abused at Daycare Category:Amok Runners Category:Preschoolers Category:Names that start with L Category:L Names Category:Children who lost their privileges Category:Half-Sisters Category:Children from Cleveland, Ohio Category:Children who deserve to be locked up